they're written on the flowers
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hinata mengirimkan pesannya untuk Naruto yang sedang bertugas melalui bunga-bunga. / #NHTD5Wishing / for NaruHina Tragedy Day #5 / military!AU /


**they're written on the flowers**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata. **Genre**: Angst/Romance. **Rating**: T . **Other notes**: military!au. untuk **NaruHina Tragedy Day #5**. #NHTD5Wishing.

_(Hinata mengirimkan pesannya untuk Naruto yang sedang bertugas melalui bunga-bunga.)_

* * *

Banyak rumah yang memiliki kebun, tepian desa memang area dengan berkah yang melekat pada setiap bulir tanahnya. Rumah-rumahnya jarang, tanah-tanahnya masih luas, dan karena kota terasa jauh untuk ditempuh dengan sepasang kaki dan transportasi di era perang begitu susah untuk didapat, warga lebih senang untuk mengolah semua bahan pangan dengan tanah mereka sendiri.

Petak-petak tanaman aneka jenis memenuhi setiap bagian belakang rumah, dan hasil-hasilnya adalah bahan barter setiap kali musim panen tiba.

Pun Hinata. Rumahnya kecil—karena hanya dia tinggali sendiri—dan halaman belakangnya luas. Dia membaginya secara rata, sepertiga untuk menanami bahan-bahan makanan, dua pertiganya untuk bunga-bungaan. Hanya sebagai aset yang ditinggalkan ibunya, dan dipeliharanya sejak dia mengenal kekasihnya bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya karena Hinata tahu dia tak akan bisa membayar penghias rumah dari kota di hari pernikahannya yang tidak akan lama lagi.

Sore itu, setelah Hinata mengambil tiga wortel untuk direbus sebagai tambahan sup, setangkai mawar jatuh tanpa dia sadari.

Salah satu kelopaknya diajak angin untuk menari bersama di ruang kosong antara atmosfer dan area pijak.

* * *

"Keberangkatanku dipercepat, Hinata," Naruto tahu langit bukanlah hal yang harus dia tatap, karena dia adalah lelaki yang seharusnya menghormati lawan bicaranya. Tetapi dia takut. Takut perubahan raut wajah Hinata akan menjadi alasan dirinya menarik keputusan.

Malam itu, sup terhidang sebagai makan malam Naruto. Dibuatkan Hinata dan diantarkannya dalam mangkuk terbaiknya, karena Hinata tahu Naruto pasti akan menaruhnya sembarangan jika tidak dia pilihkan tempat terbagus.

Mangkuk sup beradu dengan permukaan meja, bunyinya membangunkan Naruto.

"Kapan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melepas hembus napas lega, Hinata adalah wanitanya yang tegar, dia seharusnya tahu.

"Besok."

"Oh ..."

Percepatan selama dua minggu adalah hal yang membuat Naruto syok, tetapi dia bingung, mengapa Hinata tidak demikian? Lebih kuatkah Hinata dibanding tembok-tembok pembatas desa dengan negara lain di luar sana?

"Berarti, rencana kita ..."

"Ya, Hinata. Maaf. Harus ditunda sampai ... sampai aku pulang."

Hinata sudah diberitahu Naruto bahwa misi penugasan pertama Naruto sebagai tentara akan berlangsung selama tiga bulan.

"Kalau begitu ... kita tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?" Hinata menangkupkan kesepuluh jari di depan tubuhnya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memeluk Hinata yang berdiri di ujung teras. "Aku ... aku akan kembali. Kembali untukmu. Aku akan berusaha agar tetap hidup. Setelahnya, aku akan mundur dari ketentaraan dan mencari pekerjaan di kota, agar kita bisa hidup tenang—"

"Naruto-kun ... menjadi pengabdi negara adalah impianmu sejak kecil, bukan? Kau bahagia sekali ketika diterima," Hinata mundur, "Dan tolong ... jangan buang apa yang sudah kau capai hanya karena aku."

Naruto meremas salah satu tangan Hinata. "Entahlah ..."

Hinata menyuguhkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Hinata—"

"Aku akan mengirimimu surat," Hinata memotong dengan suara lembut, "Kau ditugaskan di perbatasan sini, bukan? Datanglah ke pagar kawat sebelah barat, dekat pohon maple terbesar yang bisa terlihat dari rumahku, setiap sebelum matahari terbit. Aku memang tidak bisa mengirimimu setiap hari ... tapi kaubisa melihat rumahku di sana. Dan sesekali—aku akan meninggalkan pesan di sana."

Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula, jika ditawarkan pun, dia tidak yakin dia bisa menerimanya karena dia merasa saran Hinata-lah yang paling mampu dia terima.

"Tapi ... aku tidak yakin aku bisa membalasnya. Kami sibuk dan—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Ikatkan saja semak-semak pada kawatnya, sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto-kun menerima pesanku. Dengan itu, artinya kau baik-baik saja dan kau senang dengan suratku, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Tubuh Naruto sakit seluruhnya setelah dipaksa mengikuti orientasi awal ketentaraan di daerah perbatasan hingga pukul sebelas malam, hanya dijeda istirahat setengah jam setiap enam jam sekali sejak pukul empat pagi.

Tetapi pagi itu, dia memaksa diri untuk menuju pagar yang dimaksud Hinata, menyelinap dengan alasan ingin menuju kamar mandi, namun membelokkan langkahnya menuju semak-semak dan menembus tumpukan bongkahan batu yang besar-besar.

Ada sobekan kertas di sana, yang berasal dari kertas gulungan yang usang. Dipasang pada pagar dengan bantuan sulur ivy yang dibelit tidak erat, beserta dengan setangkai bunga kamelia.

_(Semoga berhasil, wahai laki-lakiku.)_

Kertas itu dibuka Naruto.

"Harapanku yang pertama: Naruto-kun selalu bersemangat."

* * *

Hinata bertarung dengan matahari terbit. Dia tidur terlalu malam karena merangkai bunga-bunga untuk dijual di pasar, namun dia tetap menyampaikan kata hatinya setelah tiga hari tidak memberikan apapun untuk Naruto.

Dia memasang setangkai aster beserta secarik kertas dengan sulur ivy di pagar. Pohon besar menaunginya, Hinata berharap bahwa tidak akan ada yang melihatnya setidaknya sampai tangan Naruto menyentuh ini.

_(Aku setia padamu.)_

"Harapan keduaku: Naruto-kun setia padaku hingga akhir nanti."

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto menemukannya, dan dia terkekeh konyol.

"Tentu saja, Nona Lugu."

* * *

Dini hari itu gerimis. Empat hari setelah bunga terakhir. Para tentara diwarnai kegelisahan karena kerinduan akan rumah. Hinata membungkus bunga dengan suratnya dengan daun. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak sulur ivy. Dia bertarung dengan kegelapan, dia menjejak tanah dengan hati-hati dan bahkan tak sekali tergelincir. Dia tidak membawa obor karena takut ketahuan.

Kali itu, gardenia.

_(Bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan.)_

Naruto beralasan bahwa dia ingin ke kamar mandi (lagi-lagi, di jam yang serupa setiap hari, kawan-kawannya mulai mempertanyakan), dan menemukan bunganya dengan mudah.

"Harapan ketigaku: aku ingin agar selalu bersama Naruto-kun. Selamanya."

Naruto menyimpan bunganya di saku, dan dia tidak kedinginan sepanjang jalan menuju barak kembali, bunga dari Hinata adalah kehangatan terbaik yang pernah dia punya sepanjang tiga hari ini.

* * *

"Kau selalu pergi di dini hari, kurasa di jam yang kurang lebih sama."

Naruto yang mengelap senjatanya, berhenti sebentar, kemudian melirik pada tas yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya memandang sebentar sebab jika lebih lama dia lakukan dia hanya akan memupuk lebih banyak rasa curiga.

"Panggilan alam, tahu. Mana bisa aku menolak~"

Naruto kemudian berdiri pergi dengan senjata di pundak. Sebentar lagi jam piketnya untuk berjaga di depan, dan dia memang pergi untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang semakin panjang yang pastinya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri dan aksi rahasianya bersama Hinata. Setahu dia, tak ada satupun tentara di sini yang berkirim surat dengan yang terkasih mereka di desa ini atau desa tetangga tempat mereka berasal. Tidak ada layanan pos di sini. Naruto beruntung hanya karena rumah Hinata tak jauh dengna perbatasan daerah yang bergolak.

* * *

Naruto sudah lima kali menuju tempat perjanjian, tetapi tidak ada satu pun bunga dari Hinata.

Dia mulai khawatir dan kekurangan konsentrasi. Di latihan menembak, dia tidak pernah mengenai sasaran dan dia harus dihukum hingga pagi, membuatnya tidak sempat untuk pergi mengecek ke pagar pembatas (ya, dia belum kehilangan asanya).

Hukuman berlangsung sampai tiga kali pagi. Dia disuruh bangun lebih cepat dari yang lain dan membersihkan tiga teras barak sekaligus.

Pagi setelahnya adalah waktu ketika dia akhirnya mampu kembali ke kehidupan normal sebagai tentara dan tentunya—melakukan misi rahasia cintanya.

Ada satu pesan terpasang. Sulur ivy yang mengikatnya telah layu. Kertasnya agak basah, namun tidak sobek. Hanya pengaruh embun, dan Naruto jadi mensyukuri hikmah bahwa selama dia dihukum, hujan tidak turun.

Bunga lilac ternyata.

_(Ini adalah tentang cinta pertama.)_

"Harapan keempatku: Naruto-kun akan telah menjadi cinta pertama dan semoga menjadi cinta terakhirku."

Naruto terkekeh sambil melipat kertas barusan dengan hati-hati dan menyelipkannya ke saku dengan penuh rasa pula. "Tentu saja. Aku juga, Nona."

* * *

Ada desas-desus yang berembus di antara para pasukan, yang pertama kali dibisikkan oleh komandan mereka sendiri. Beberapa di antaranya takut dan sedikit gentar. _Ada penyusup dari pihak musuh di antara kalian, dia akan berbuat kekacauan, aku akan membunuhnya_. Beberapa orang semakin waspada dan bahkan menjadi sinis pada sahabat mereka sendiri. Naruto memperhatikannya dalam diam, dia tak merasa harus mengkhawatirkan apapun—sebab jika kekacauan ini semakin menjadi-jadi, dia akan lebih mudah untuk melarikan diri dan membawa Hinata keluar dari desa.

Mereka akan bahagia.

Ya, sebahagia setangkai periwinkle putih yang ditemukan Naruto di pagar dini hari tadi, yang terikat erat pada pagar kawat dan disertai sebuah surat.

_(Ialah memori yang membahagiakan.)_

"Harapan kelimaku: aku akan menjadi memori yang indah untuk Naruto-kun.)

Walaupun, ketika membacanya ulang sebelum menyembunyikannya di dalam tas, Naruto merasa agak ...

... takut?

* * *

Hinata sedang merangkai tiga mawar putih dan empat tangkai mawar merah kuncup ketika orang-orang itu datang. Senjata mereka panggul, dan seragam lengkap melekat di tubuh mereka. Mereka masuk dengan cara tidak hormat, mendobrak pintu terlebih dahulu.

"A-ada perlu apa?"

Mereka menatap Hinata tajam, memeriksa gadis itu. Salah satu langsung berbicara tiba-tiba, senjatanya langsung diarahkan pada Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di pagar pembatas setiap dini hari? Kau pasti mata-mata musuh yang menyamar menjadi warga desa."

"Bu-bukan—"

Satu lagi senjata ditodongkan untuknya. "Mengakulah, maka kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya menangkapmu."

Untuk apa mengakui hal yang tidak dia lakukan? Terlebih, Hinata bukanlah anak yang dididik untuk menghalalkan kebohongan. "Aku hanya ..." dia menelan ludah. Semakin banyak senjata ditodongkan padanya. Dia menciut, dia mulai melangkah mundur, namun kakinya terantuk kaki kursi sehingga dia terjatuh. Dia adalah kelinci kecil yang terperangkap jebakan pemburu dan tidak punya daya untuk lari. Hinata mencoba beringsut mundur tapi semakin dia menjauh, semakin dekat moncong-moncong senjata diarahkan padanya.

Satu tembakan melayang. Kakinya.

"Mengaku! Kau adalah mata-mata yang mencoba melihat daerah pertahanan dari dalam agar bisa menghancurkannya dari titik-titik yang lemah."

"Tidak!"

Tembakan kedua. Bahu kiri.

"Aku bukan mata-mata!" Hinata meringis dengan suara getir. Tubuhnya gemetar, tangan kanannya basah oleh darah karena dia mencoba menutup luka di bahunya. Peluru yang bersarang terasa seperti racun elektrik yang membuat tubuhnya semakin lunglai dan rasa nyerinya bergema ke seluruh tubuh. Sakitnya bertahan, dan seolah ada gelombang yang memberikan efek kejut yang berurutan. "Aku hanya orang biasa!"

"Hei, tidak akan ada penjahat yang mengaku, kurasa."

"Memang. Tapi dia sudah terbukti lima kali berada di sana secara diam-diam. Apalagi yang kita perlukan?"

"Lumpuhkan dia. Aku punya ide."

Hinata yang mendengar semuanya mencoba bangkit dan menyeret kakinya sebisa yang dia mampu. Dia masuk ke ruangan lain tetapi percuma, dia kalah jumlah dan cara pertahanan. Tembakan bertubi-tubi diarahkan ke segala penjuru rumah dan beberapa di antaranya mengenainya. Kakinya mendapat tiga luka dan lengannya satu. Maka, Hinata pun dibawa.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong. Mereka semua takut.

* * *

"Mata-matanya sudah ditangkap."

"Oh ya?" Naruto kedengaran tidak tertarik. Dia tengah membuat simpul pada tali sepatunya. Namun dia mulai berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, apakah orang di baraknya kurang dini hari ini? Kalau iya, berarti penyusupnya memang berada di dekatnya.

"Dan mereka membawanya ke sini."

Naruto berdiri, dia sudah siap beralasan untuk ke kamar mandi lagi hanya untuk mengambil surat berisi sepotong kalimat dari Hinata. Dia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan apa yang akan dituliskan gadis itu untuknya.

"Berkumpul! Bawa senjata kalian!"

Naruto tersentak. Senyumnya pudar. Seruan apa barusan? Disuruh berkumpul? Di jam yang tidak biasa ini? Ada angin apa? Apa akan ada orientasi dadakan lagi?

"Heeei, ada apa ini, tidak biasanya," teman sekamar Naruto pun bangkit berdiri. Dia memandang Naruto yang wajahnya juga berkerut, kemudian mengendikkan dagu ke arah pintu. "Ayo."

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kau bertanya padaku yang juga tidak tahu. Ayo, ikuti saja. Daripada kau dihukum."

Walau ragu dan enggan, Naruto tetap mengikuti. Kegirangannya akan surat Hinata terpaksa harus dia tutupi dahulu. Orang-orang dari kamar yang lain pun juga keluar dengan pakaian yang telah rapi, dan mereka berkumpul di halaman dengan penghuni barak-barak lain. Para atasan sudah bersiaga di tengah-tengah halaman, dengan peralatan lengkap dan bahkan senjata yang dipanggul di pundak. Ada operasi dadakankah? Naruto mencoba menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kami sudah menemukan penyusupnya. Tetapi, dia tidak mau mengaku. Dan kalian semua dikumpulkan di sini untuk menghukumnya. Siapa yang berjiwa cukup patriotik untuk membela negara dengan cara mengadili orang ini, silahkan maju. Lima orang. Kalian akan jadi eksekutor baginya. Tembaklah dia jika dia tetap tidak mau mengaku dan membocorkan rahasianya."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar dari arah mana saja.

"Bawa dia keluar."

Bagian tengah lapangan diterangi tiga tongkat obor, si penjahat yang mereka maksud dapat dengan mudah dikenali oleh sepeleton tentara yang tengah berbisik-bisik pada satu sama lain. _Penjahat_ yang dimaksud adalah wanita, rambutnya panjang, mulutnya disumpal kain dan kedua tangannya diikat di balik punggung. Dia dibiarkan berlutut, kedua kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh untuk tegak berdiri. Kepalanya setengah tertunduk dan jika seseorang begitu antusias untuk memperhatikan matanya, dia akan menemukan bahwa separuh dari nyawa gadis itu telah lenyap dari matanya.

"Maju. Lima orang."

Naruto menyelinap dari kerumunan dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Napasnya berhenti sesaat ketika dia mengenali siapa sebenarnya penjahat yang dimaksud para atasannya. Tanpa memikirkan resiko apapun, dia berlari melintasi halaman dan berteriak.

"Dia kekasihku!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya ketika dia tiba di depan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan air matanya langsung meleleh.

Salah satu atasan maju. Mata dinginnya seakan mata tombak yang siap menerkam jantung Naruto. Dia mengacungkan senjata laras panjangnya, menamparkannya ke pipi Naruto. "Oh, pacarmu? Berarti dia bekerja sama denganmu. O—jadi kaulah yang membocorkan rahasia? Jadi kalian merencanakan sesuatu? Ha, seharusnya aku mengetahui ini dari awal."

"Dia bukan mata-mata!" Naruto menggeram bak auman harimau, "Dia hanya mengantarkan surat padaku. Akan kuambil untuk kubuktikan!" dia pergi menjauh, bermaksud mencapai barak untuk memperlihatkan semua kertas yang diberikan Hinata, berikut bunga-bunganya. Semua masih dia simpan rapi di dalam tasnya.

"Tembak dia! Atau kalau tidak, kalian akan kami anggap sama bersalahnya dengan dia dan pacarnya!"

Keheningan sebelum matahari terbit pecah. Ada perang internal di daerah perbatasan, di depan kamp para tentara. Perang internal antara dua pihak, salah satunya tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun, dipaksa untuk berlutut di atas tanah berduri sementara langit berusaha dijatuhkan di atas kepala mereka. Tubuh mereka ditembus, perlawanan verbal mereka diabaikan, dan mereka ditenggelamkan di dalam sungai merah.

* * *

Dua ratus bunga yang masih mekar menanti Hinata di halaman belakang rumahnya, berharap mereka bisa menjadi teman dari deretan harapan cinta Hinata.

Tetapi, mereka layu sebelum sempat digunakan.

_(Tetapi, harapan kelima Hinata terkabul.)_

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ah selamat merayakan nhtd, jangan terlalu larut galaunya ya nhls nanti puasanya kurang berkah (OI)


End file.
